


Repeat the Same Routine

by twoshipsdrifting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshipsdrifting/pseuds/twoshipsdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are about the least compatible roommates you're going to find - at least that's how Niall feels on his second week of uni getting little to no sleep thanks to his roommate.  </p><p>Written for the prompt: You're so obnoxious I just want to sleep roommate au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat the Same Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vineasphodel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineasphodel/gifts).



> This was so fluffy and self indulgent I'm almost sorry haha. 
> 
> I didn't mean to leave Harry out, honest. 
> 
> Also let's just ignore respective ages ok. 
> 
> (Finally, I'm American but if you'd like to britpick I won't turn you down!)

When Niall first met his uni roommate, Zayn Malik, he thought that maybe he was in love. 

Within the first week – Niall realized he was most certainly _not_ in love.   
In fact Zayn must be Niall’s punishment for his sins in his past life.   
He must be.

Zayn is insane.   
He’s in the room all the time – literally all the time.

Does he even go to class?      
Niall has his doubts. 

He’s always playing music like he’s never heard of headphones.   
And the worst part of it all is that Zayn stays up all hours of the night. 

He’ll be asleep when Niall leaves for class and is usually still sleeping when Niall gets back. 

He even plays music while he’s sleeping.   
It’s absolutely mental. 

Niall always has to shut it off when he leaves and more often than not it’s on again when he gets back. 

How is Niall supposed to put up with this? 

He’s taking a full load of classes and he can’t get anything done without going to the library. 

It’s his room too and Niall is putting his foot down. 

 

Zayn is actually awake when Niall gets out of class.  
He’s sitting in his bed with a sketchbook, laptop open on his bed. 

Niall doesn’t recognize what’s playing.   
He never does really. 

Niall blows out a sigh and drops his backpack on his bed.   
He sets his hands on his hips for a moment. 

Zayn glances up for just a moment before looking back down. 

            “Listen, mate,” Niall says, “we’ve got to set some ground rules.” 

Zayn doesn’t really reply verbally.   
He hums and keeps sketching. 

“I need sleep,” Niall adds, feeling out of his depth. 

Zayn sighs.   
His hands still. 

            “I can’t sleep when it’s quiet,” he says. 

            “What about headphones?” 

Zayn shakes his head at that. 

            “Doesn’t work,” he says shortly. 

 

Niall runs a hand through his hair, knocking off his hat in the process.   
He lets his hand fist there, tugging enough so that he can breathe. 

            “I can’t keep drinking six cups of coffee – I’ll literally die.” 

Zayn lifts and drops a shoulder lazily. 

            “You’ll get used to it?” 

            “That’s your solution?” Niall demands, half realizing he’s yelling. 

            “Why ‘s your sleep more important than mine?” Zayn asks, throwing his pen towards his desk. 

Neither of them says anything as it misses, hitting the floor and rolling toward the door. 

            “Why is yours more important than mine?” Niall shoots back. 

            “Why don’t you wear earplugs?” 

Niall scoffs, tugging at his hair again before letting his hand drop. 

            “It’s my room too,” he says. 

            “I’m playing the music on my side,” Zayn says. 

            “Oh my god,” Niall lets out, “oh my god.” 

Thoughts shoot off in his brain, only half of them making sense. 

Maybe his mum can send him an arsehole roommate care package. 

“Just,” he bites out, “shut up – I’m going to sleep.” 

He knows he should get some work done but honestly Niall is so tired.   
He needs rest. 

Zayn shuts his laptop and gets up. 

For now it’s enough. 

Niall flops down on his bed, not acknowledging the door opening and closing again. 

 

Niall wakes up barely knowing what year it is. 

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and groans as he realizes he’s missed dinner. 

His stomach gives a painful growl. 

Niall buries his face in his pillow again. 

For a moment he thinks about crying. 

Music starts up and Niall jerks. 

Zayn coming back must have woken him up. 

Niall groans loudly into his pillow. 

            “I hate you,” he turns enough to say. 

            “You got your sleep,” Zayn says, turning on his desk lamp and opening a packet of crisps. 

Niall nearly whines. 

            “Yeah, and I missed dinner,” he complains.  “If I had been able to sleep last night this wouldn’t have happened.” 

Zayn shrugs at him. 

            “Order pizza?” 

Niall groans. 

            “I spent all my money on coffee!” 

            “What do you want me to do?” Zayn asks, “I’m here on scholarship.” 

            “Who said I wasn’t?” Niall demands. 

His stomach wiggles at the thought. 

If he can’t maintain his grades he’s gonna lose it.   
Then what is he gonna do?

“I hate you,” he says again. 

He forces himself out of bed and gathers up a hat and his bag. 

            “Where are you going?” 

            “The library,” Niall snaps, “and when I get back that music is getting turned off.” 

Zayn doesn’t respond. 

 

When Niall gets back, a fair amount of work done, Zayn’s sleeping with his music still playing. 

Niall stifles a groan and wakes up his laptop long enough to pause the music.   
Then he gets ready for bed and falls in gladly. 

He thinks he hears music start again sometime later but he’s too close to sleep to really care. 

 

Things in the room are undoubtedly tense. 

Zayn is still playing his music all night and Niall is still struggling to sleep.   
But he’s an easygoing guy – he’d hate to fight over it again. 

Plus it doesn’t much seem like there’s any way for him to win. 

Even if he turns the music off when he gets in Zayn just wakes up and turns it back on. 

He’s called his mum about it and she’s offered to send him a few things but that has to wait until she has some spare cash and even then Niall feels guilty even for asking.   
Things are tight enough as it is. 

Niall debates picking up a job. 

Maybe on the weekends? 

As it is he’s struggling to stay awake during his classes.   
He’s forgotten three homework assignments, luckily for different classes, but he can’t go on like this. 

Niall isn’t a naturally talented student.  Is anyone, really?   
And he _has_ to be able to focus. 

Something had to give.

 

On Wednesday Zayn is awake when Niall gets back.  Rather than turning around and heading for the library Niall shuffles toward his bed and drops onto it. 

Maybe he can nap before dinner, go to dinner, and then get some more sleep. 

Can’t Zayn use headphones when he’s awake? 

A surge of excitement shoots through Niall at that. 

That’s a great idea!  A great compromise even!

He’s the best roommate. 

He flops over onto his back and kicks off his shoes before looking to Zayn. 

            “Could you use headphones when you’re awake or drawing or whatever?” 

Zayn arches a brow. 

Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about this again. 

Well – too bad. 

            “Yeah,” he says after two beats.  “Yeah, okay.” 

Niall sags a bit in relief. 

            “Fantastic, mate.  Thank you,” he says. 

            “Going to class though,” Zayn adds. 

            “Oh,” he tries not sound surprised.  “Even better.  Um.  For both of us.” 

The corner of Zayn’s mouth tics up. 

            “Yeah.  ‘S fine.” 

 

The music shuts off and even though Zayn doesn’t leave immediately Niall relaxes into the bed and falls asleep. 

 

 

The first thing Niall is aware of when he wakes up is the smell of food. 

            “Oh god,” he groans, jerking up and searching blindly for his phone. 

His hand hits nothing but desk the three times he tries for it and then he realizes it’s in his pocket. 

His fingers wrap around it and he yanks it out, quickly illuminating the screen. 

Dinner only lasts another ten minutes. 

Niall groans again. 

            “Did you want to share?” Zayn asks. 

Niall jumps, realizing he’s in the room for the first time. 

            “Are you joking?  Because it’s not funny.” 

Zayn fiddles with his laptop at his desk, putting on a playlist before looking to Niall again. 

            “Only have one drink,” Zayn says.  “But we can share the rest.” 

He drops into his bed, lifting up a styrofoam container and giving it a shake. 

Niall considers crying.   
His lip juts out and everything.    

            “I’m hungry,” he admits.  “Yeah.” 

 

Zayn sets about tearing the lid off his container. 

He divvies up the chicken tenders and fries before setting the lid on Niall’s desk. 

            “Oh my god,” Niall says.  “Thank you.” 

            “My fault you missed dinner,” Zayn says, shrugging. 

            “I could have set an alarm,” Niall says, shoving two fries in his mouth.  

            “Could have slept through it,” Zayn counters. 

            “I’m trying to be nice,” Niall laughs. 

            “Me too,” Zayn tells him, blinking once. 

Niall’s momentarily distracted by how long his eyelashes are. 

And the way he’s slathering hot sauce all over his food. 

Niall’s stomach curls up a bit in sympathy. 

            “Thank you,” he says. 

Niall goes back to his dinner, trying to shake away each and every thought about how attractive Zayn is. 

 

Zayn leaves for another class, at least Niall assumes, and Niall goes back to sleep. 

Maybe he can sync up their schedules a bit and do some work when Zayn comes back again. 

Niall’s not sure if it will work but it’s a thought. 

He really is the best roommate. 

 

Music starts playing somewhere in the classroom, where Niall is sitting in his pants, and he wakes enough to realize Zayn is back again. 

Rather than waking up to do work like he told himself he would he drags the pillow over his head and snuffles into it. 

 

Niall wakes up from a rather lovely dream that may or may not involve himself and Zayn in a pool – or maybe a river.   
There’s water and they’re both mostly naked. 

That’s the point. 

Niall wonders absently whether Zayn has more tattoos he hasn’t seen.

But Zayn’s saying his name. 

Niall manages not to drag out his moan. 

            “Mm?”

            “Don’t you have class?” Zayn asks. 

That wakes him up a bit more and Niall blinks a few times. 

            “What time is it?” 

            “Almost nine,” Zayn says, yawning. 

            “Why’re you up?” Niall asks, finally forcing himself to sit up. 

            “Haven’t slept yet.” 

            “Oh.” 

There’s no music playing. 

Niall’s stomach gives a halfhearted little wriggle and his chest warms up. 

He pushes out of bed and changes his shirt before gathering his backpack. 

“Get some rest,” he says, waving as he leaves. 

 

Niall has a good day.   
He takes lots of notes and even starts some homework at lunch. 

When he gets back to the room though, Zayn is gone. 

Niall frowns, wondering where he is. 

He knows that Zayn is attending classes even if it doesn’t really seem like it – but it still seems odd that Zayn’s not there. 

Niall really hopes Zayn isn’t avoiding him. 

He doesn’t want to be enemies with his roommate. 

Definitely not for the rest of the year. 

Not to mention, Zayn isn’t actually an arse.  He’s proven that. 

So Niall feels like he needs to find a way to make this work. 

He settles into his desk to do some work, only getting more worried as the day wore on. 

 

Zayn doesn’t come back though – in fact later in the evening a boy Niall doesn’t know at all comes in, waving awkwardly. 

            “Um,” he says, “hello.  I’m Liam.” 

Niall can feel himself frowning. 

            “Hello Liam,” he offers, “I’m Niall and this is my room.” 

            “Right,” Liam agrees easily.  “I know.  My mate – er my roommate Louis is mates with Zayn and they sort of,” he pauses to frown quickly.  “Well they mostly kicked me out.” 

            “For what?” Niall demands, pushing off his bed. 

It feels a bit wrong to be having this conversation laying down is all.

            “For the night,” Liam says.   
He’s still frowning though.   
“Maybe longer.” 

            “No I mean, why?”

Liam only frowns more deeply. 

            “Louis doesn’t seem to like me very much,” Liam says.  “I get up too early?  It’s only that I like to run and I tried to be quiet but I guess I woke him up too much.” 

            “We’re not supposed to switch rooms,” Niall says. 

He doesn’t really know how they would reinforce that though. 

At this, Liam looks even _more_ distressed.   
Honestly he’s starting to make Niall nervous. 

            “I know,” Liam says.  “D’you think we’ll get caught?”

            “Probably not tonight,” Niall says.  “Where’s your room?  I’ll talk to Zayn tomorrow.” 

            “It’s two floors down,” Liam explains, inching closer to Zayn’s bed. 

Niall sighs. 

This is a problem for tomorrow. 

            “Alright,” he says.  “Goodnight, Liam.” 

 

True to his word Liam does get up quite early. 

At this point, Niall is rather used to falling back asleep though.   
It’s not a problem. 

Through his first two classes and a few bites into his burger at lunch Niall thinks about the whole Liam and Zayn thing. 

He and Liam could be roommates easily.   
For one thing he doesn’t play music all night and he’s got headphones – Niall saw them when he left this morning. 

Honestly he should just leave well enough alone.   
Sleeping dogs and all.

But.  
Well.  
Niall can’t really help but feel that he’s been ditched. 

And it’s not fair, alright?

He was in this for the long haul.   
He was ready to make this work.

And Zayn just leaves?   
He just fucks off to Louis’ room, never to be heard from again? 

When Niall gets back today are his posters going to be gone? 

 _No_ Niall decides.  No, that is not what is happening. 

He’s going over to Louis’ room today and he and Zayn are going to talk and they’re going to make this work.   
They are. 

 

Niall spends his next lecture being a nervous wreck but by the time he’s heading back to the dorms he’s worked up.   
He’s focused.   
He’s a little angry.  
And he’s ready. 

Only Zayn doesn’t answer the door.   
Louis, Niall assumes, does. 

He leans against the door, body filling the small gap, and looks Niall up and down. 

            “Niall,” he says, “hello.” 

Niall’s mouth is already open but now he doesn’t really have anything to say. 

            “Um,” he says.   
It sounds like a question.   
“Louis?”  
That’s definitely a question. 

            “Mm,” Louis lets out, nodding once. 

            “How did you know who I was?” Niall asks, fully stumped. 

            “Oh,” Louis says, he pauses and scratches at his little beard.  “Well you’re not my friend and you don’t look like Zayn’s friend and Liam doesn’t _have_ friends – I don’t think.  So you’re clearly Niall,” he declares. 

Niall doesn’t really believe him but he decides to ignore that. 

            “First off Liam seems quite nice and you shouldn’t be rude to him.”  
The back of Niall’s brain screeches to a halt, wanting to have a quick word with the front part of his brain. 

Why is he lecturing Louis?  
Why is he defending Liam?  
Why is this his life?  
_Is_ this his life?

“Secondly,” he says belatedly, “is Zayn here?” 

            “Nope,” Louis says, popping the ‘p’ loudly.  “Went out to sketch or find inspiration or summat.” 

            “Well,” Niall starts again.  “Could you tell him I’d like to have a word?” 

            “Why should I be doing you any favors, mate?”  

Niall doesn’t have an answer for that.   
Not really. 

            “Not a favor,” he says, “just wanna talk.” 

            “Hm,” Louis says, looking him up and down again. 

Niall blinks at him. 

“Shorter than I expected,” Louis adds. 

Then he shuts the door in Niall’s face. 

 

Liam’s in their room when Niall gets there, seated at Zayn’s desk and apparently working on homework. 

            “Hey,” Niall offers. 

Liam is about as much at fault for all this as Niall is – no reason to be rude. 

            “Hi,” Liam says, offering him a grin. 

            “Homework?” 

            “Yeah,” Liam agrees, frowning at his book briefly.  “Um, I was thinking,” he adds, “maybe you want to grab dinner together?  Apparently we’re going to be seeing lots of each other.” 

            “Yeah,” Niall says.  “Sounds good.” 

Louis’ words keep playing in his head and Niall can’t help but feel a bit offended. 

Sure Liam has friends.   
He’s got Niall.

 

By the time Niall has tucked himself into bed that night, he’s mostly thinking that he and Liam could be great roommates. 

Liam’s nice, probably too nice even, and Niall likes him very much. 

Not to mention, their sleep schedules are much more compatible than his and Zayn’s. 

Logically – he should be happy. 

And he is.   
Sort of.

It’s just that he still misses Zayn too.   
It’s not really fair that he manages to feel all of this at once but here he is. 

Niall hasn’t slept a wink yet and he’s got no one to blame but himself. 

His jaw cracks around a large yawn and across the room Liam rolls over on his bed. 

Niall feels a quick flare of guilt for keeping him up. 

He needs to go to sleep.   
For both their sakes. 

 

Niall jerks awake as someone slides into bed with him; he scrambles closer to the wall, blinking frantically.    

            “Shh,” Zayn warns, “’s just me.” 

            “What the fuck,” Niall demands. 

            “Lou pulled,” Zayn says simply, crawling the rest of the way into Niall’s bed. 

            “We can’t both-” Niall whispers hoarsely. 

            “Liam’s in my bed,” Zayn adds.  “He’s bigger than you.” 

            “You can’t just,” Niall splutters.  “We can’t!” 

            “Go to sleep,” Zayn says. 

He reaches over Niall, pulling his cover over both of them.

Niall slowly breathes out. 

This is fine. 

It’s not like he’s never shared a bed before. 

            “We’re not supposed to copy our keys,” Niall points out, turning toward the wall. 

Zayn ignores him. 

 

Niall doesn’t exactly sleep well.   
Still it’s not terrible either. 

His alarm goes off and is almost immediately knocked to the ground by Zayn who groans and rolls over. 

Onto Niall. 

Honestly these beds are tiny. 

            “Um,” Niall says, “I need to get up.” 

He cranes his neck to check and yeah, Liam is already gone. 

Niall wonders what he thought waking up to see Zayn and him sharing a bed. 

“Your bed is free though,” he adds. 

Zayn just groans again. 

“Zayn?” Niall tries, poking his cheek. 

His eyelashes, god they’re thick, flutter – but not much else. 

Niall sighs to himself. 

Then he wriggles most of the way out from under Zayn, swinging a leg over his hips and wiggling again until he’s sitting up. 

He pauses then, glancing down to Zayn. 

His eyes are still closed but he’s definitely smirking. 

Niall debates just a second before hauling himself off Zayn. 

“I’m going to class,” he announces.   
Reminding himself?  
“And my bed had better be empty when I get back.” 

 

Niall mostly doesn’t think about it.   
Mostly. 

Well. 

He does. 




Because honestly Zayn is really sexy.   
And that smirk this morning. 

What was Niall supposed to think about that? 

It definitely felt like _something_. 

Niall shakes himself. 

Zayn was his roommate.   
Or he had been at least.   
Sort of still was?

He didn’t need to be developing any sort of feelings for Zayn.   
Things were complicated enough. 

 

Niall’s second lecture of the day is cancelled, though the professor doesn’t give a reason. 

He heads back to the room planning on napping or getting a head start on some reading – he hasn’t decided yet. 

The door opens under his hand but Niall jerks to a stop in the doorway, slamming his eyes shut. 

He takes a peek just to be sure and yup – Zayn is in his bed naked with a hand wrapped around his dick.

Niall shuts his eyes again, face heating. 

            “Oh my god,” he says, “please tell me you aren’t-”

            “Were you gonna close the door?” Zayn questions. 

He doesn’t really sound embarrassed. 

Niall would be mortified. 

            “Well I can hardly come in, can I?” 

            “Then go away,” Zayn suggests. 

            “This isn’t even your room anymore,” Niall says.  “That’s Liam’s bed now.” 

Zayn sighs heavily. 

            “Come in,” he says, “I’m decent.” 

Niall hesitates, peeking eventually. 

Zayn’s pulled the covers up, erection still poking up underneath. 

Niall hesitates even longer.   
He could just go to the library.   
There’s no need for him to be here. 

            “Maybe I’ll just go,” Niall says.  He blows out a sigh.  “I can’t believe you were-”

            “Wanking?  In my room?” Zayn finishes.  “Not the first time,” he adds. 

            “Not your room anymore,” Niall repeats, stubbornly. 

            “Well, it still sort of is.” 

Niall turns and leaves before he can say ‘you left’ or something equally as stupid. 

 

Niall doesn’t really get anything done in the library but he doesn’t think that’s anyone’s business other than his own.

 

When he gets back to the room after dinner Zayn is seated at his desk, Liam in his bed (Zayn’s bed?  Liam’s bed?)  
Liam is in the bed that isn’t Niall’s. 

            “Uh,” Niall lets out. 

            “Hello,” Liam offers, smiling. 

            “I’m sorry,” Niall says, still standing in the doorway and shaking his head a bit, “is this going to turn into a cohabitation sort of thing?” 

            “Can’t keep my textbooks in Lou’s room,” Zayn says, “he’s a pig.” 

            “He is a pig,” Liam agrees.   
Very helpful he is. 

Niall didn’t know Zayn had textbooks. 

            “So you’re doing your homework here and going back to sleep in Louis’ room?” Niall asks, feeling his face scrunch up. 

            “Yup,” Zayn says. 

He hasn’t looked at Niall for this whole conversation and honestly it’s a bit annoying. 

 

Niall takes a breath and lets it out slowly. 

            “Yeah,” he says, “alright.” 

He goes to his own desk and drops his backpack on top.   

 

Liam turns in first, pulling what looks like a sweatshirt over half his face to block the light and promptly going to sleep. 

Niall envies him.

He finishes up the next chapter of his reading, hoping he’ll have the energy to read the second assigned chapter before his lecture tomorrow. 

He sighs at the thought of it before yawning. 

            “Alright,” he says, “I’m going to bed.” 

Zayn just hums at him. 

Niall sighs again. 

He steps out of his jeans quickly, kicking them under the bed before getting in. 

Zayn closes his laptop and clicks off the desktop lamp. 

Niall snuggles closer to his pillow. 

The chair creaks as Zayn stands and then there’s two thumps as his shoes hit the floor. 

Niall opens his eyes, straining to see through the darkness. 

            “Budge up,” Zayn whispers. 

It’s loud in the dark room and Niall sits up, tugging his blanket up with him. 

            “What are you doing?” Niall demands.  Then, “No!” 

            “Come on,” Zayn says.  “It’s late.” 

            “That’s why I’m going to bed,” Niall insists. 

            “Come on,” Zayn says again, “’m tired.” 

            “This bed is tiny,” Niall protests. 

            “Worked alright last time.” 

 

Niall nearly bites his tongue as he’s trying to splutter around a reply. 

            “That wasn’t – I didn’t-”

            “I don’t mean to be rude,” Liam says, yawning, “but can you guys keep it down?” 

            “Be my little spoon,” Zayn says, edging closer to the bed. 

            “Are you hitting on me?” 

            “Is now really the time to ask?” 

            “You’re climbing into my bed,” Niall says, “so yeah, maybe!” 

            “Talk about it in the morning,” Zayn says, “now, move.” 

Niall’s mind is buzzing with too much information. 

He shifts over like he’s been told, shivering as Zayn pulls up the cover and climbs in. 

“Cold,” Zayn asks. 

            “Just hurry up,” Niall tells him. 

Zayn sidles in so close they could be sharing the same air and Niall shivers again. 

He turns to face the wall instead. 

Zayn shifts even closer, exhaling across his shoulder. 

Niall nearly shivers again, purely from the heat of it. 

 

When Niall’s alarm goes off Zayn is still in bed with him, one arm loose over Niall’s back. 

            “G’off,” Niall mumbles, pushing at him. 

Zayn grunts, blinking at him. 

            “Why’re you so early?” 

            “Because it’s uni,” Niall answered, climbing out of his bed carefully. 

Liam’s gone again and Niall is glad, dressing quickly and tossing a snapback on his head. 

Zayn actually gets out of bed and walks with him to the door. 

Niall mostly ignores the way he’s half naked.   
Mostly. 

            “Have a good day,” Zayn offers, pressing a quick kiss to Niall’s cheek and stealing his snapback to prop it on his own head. 

            “Hey,” Niall protests, not moving. 

            “I’ll keep it warm for you,” Zayn teases. 

The _I’ll keep your bed warm for you too_ is either unsaid or imagined by Niall. 

Either way, he hurries out of their room so he’s not late for class.

 

Niall’s lectures feel especially long today and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s tired or if he’s just eager to see Zayn again. 

Much to his disappointment, neither Zayn nor his snapback are in the room when he gets back. 

Niall sighs to himself and settles in at his desk to do some work.   
When Liam gets in they go for dinner together. 

 

Niall doesn’t realize he’s eating quickly until Liam mentions it. 

            “You in a rush, mate?” 

            “Oh,” Niall mumbles, feeling his face heat, “not really, no.” 

Liam doesn’t say anything for a moment, one side of his mouth quirking up. 

            “Right,” he agrees. 

Niall exhales quietly in relief.   
Liam is a good friend. 

 

Except Zayn isn’t there when they get back. 

He doesn’t come that night either. 

 

Niall isn’t entirely sure what’s going on in his chest.   
His heart aches – at least it mostly feels like an ache.   
And then he tells it to shut up. 

Zayn is his roommate.   
Or.  Was. 

And whatever game he’d been playing he was evidently over now. 

Niall was fine with that. 

He was. 

Only maybe he wasn’t. 

Except Niall had his pride.   
He wasn’t going to slink off to Louis’ room and ask after Zayn. 

He was just going to keep going to class and doing his work.   
Not to mention getting a good night’s sleep thanks to Liam’s schedule meshing so well with his own. 

Everything is fine. 

 

Niall doesn’t know the girl that approaches him at lunch the next day. 

She seems nice enough, smiling at him and flicking hair over her shoulder. 

            “Hi, um…could I take a picture of you?  I’m in class with your boyfriend and we have to recreate each other’s work and his sketch of you is black and white – I wanted to try color…” 

Niall can feel his cheeks heat even as he squints up at her. 

            “Sorry?” he says.  “I don’t have a boyfriend?” 

She frowns back at him. 

            “You and Zayn aren’t together?” 

Niall’s stomach does something very strange at that. 

            “No,” he says. 

He should explain that they’re roommates.  Probably. 

            “Oh,” the girl says.  “Well he’s sketched you for class.  Can I?”  
She holds up her phone awkwardly. 

Niall shrugs. 

            “I guess?” 

There’s nothing to stop her from taking the picture anyway he figures. 

            “Great,” the girl exhales, clearly relieved.  “Smile!”   
She taps at her phone before waving and walking off to sit at another table. 

Niall stares down at his half eaten lunch, unsure how to feel. 

 

He ends up pitching what’s left and leaving the cafeteria, feet taking him forward without too much permission from his brain. 

Niall’s glad that his knock sounds more confident than he feels, taking a deep breath in when Zayn answers the door. 

Zayn blinks at him, obviously he woke up recently – he looks half dead still. 

            “Uh,” Zayn says, “hey.” 

            “You sketched me for your class?” Niall says. 

He probably could have done that better actually. 

            “Uh,” Zayn says again.  He pushes a bit of hair out of his face.  “Yeah…I couldn’t sleep and you were there so.” 

            “Don’t you have to ask permission?”

A weird look crosses Zayn’s face at that. 

            “No?” he says.  “I didn’t make any money off of it.” 

            “Why did that girl think I was your boyfriend then?” 

 

His cheeks are on fire again and this is probably the worst conversation of Niall’s uni career. 

He just started uni but this will probably be the worst conversation even after he’s graduated. 

Zayn hasn’t said anything.   
He blinks slowly, mouth forming a nice shape before closing again. 

            “Don’t know,” he says eventually.  “She must have assumed.”   
He scratches at the back of his neck and shifts his weight.   
“You were asleep, maybe that’s why.” 

            “I thought you liked me,” Niall says quickly, frustrated. 

Zayn’s eyebrows shift up and Niall drops his gaze to look at the carpet. 

“You cuddled with me and you were flirty and apparently you’re sketching me and then you just disappear!  Are you just going to randomly climb in my bed again sometime soon?”   
Why does Niall sound so hopeful?

Zayn doesn’t answer him and Niall shakes his head, unwilling to dig this hole any deeper. 

“It’s creepy to watch people sleep, just FYI,” he tells him, turning and heading back down the hall. 

Niall’s early for his next lecture but he doesn’t care, sitting on the floor and tugging his book bag into his lap.

How is his life this much of a mess already?   
It’s only his first semester. 

 

By the time he’s done with his lecture Niall is more than ready to go back to his room and sulk. 

He’s intensely grateful that he’ll only have to deal with Liam, who is perfectly pleasant to be around, thanks. 

Maybe Liam will even be willing to bring something from the cafeteria for him so he can spend all night sulking. 

Niall is pretty excited about this plan, he can always get back to doing his work tomorrow.   
One night off never killed anyone. 

So maybe there’s not really anything to sulk about. 

Nothing actually happened between them and they obviously aren’t too compatible. 

Still, Niall wants to sulk and he is going to sulk. 

 

The only problem is that Liam isn’t in their room. 

Zayn is.   
And he’s back in the bed that was originally his. 

Niall pauses in the doorway, glad that Zayn is asleep.   
He glances around the room, not seeing anything that belongs to Liam. 

Niall wants to know what this means but he’s a bit more concerned with how much he wants to climb into Zayn’s bed and nap with him.   

 

He shakes off the feeling and settles for turning off Zayn’s music again. 

Then he drops his bag beside his bed and toes out of his shoes before dropping in. 

Tugging his spare pillow into his arms Niall rolls onto his side and sighs. 

He’ll just have to ask what’s going on when one of them wakes up.   
When Zayn wakes up he supposes. 

Niall doesn’t want to think about it anymore.  He closes his eyes and pretends he’s at home. 

Soon enough Niall’s asleep.

 

The music starts and Niall wakes up enough to realize Zayn’s getting in bed with him. 

He manages a sleepy little groan but not much else. 

Zayn tucks himself around Niall without a word and Niall lets himself slip away again. 

 

Niall wakes up some time later, too hot by far.   
He rolls onto his back, the weight of his body shifting Zayn too. 

            “We’re gonna miss dinner,” he realizes aloud. 

Zayn grumbles at that, tugging one of the pillows over his face. 

Niall sighs. 

He wonders if he’ll ever get an explanation about all of this. 

“I’m going for dinner,” he says. 

Zayn peeks out from under the pillow. 

            “Bring me some?”

Niall nearly scoffs. 

            “Yeah, alright,” Niall says. 

They’re roommates.   
Again.  
Apparently?  
They’re gonna have to get along somehow. 

 

Zayn is still in Niall’s bed when he gets back, but he stirs when Niall comes in the door. 

            “Hey,” he says, sitting up. 

            “Hey,” Niall returns, passing off a styrofoam container. 

            “Thanks,” Zayn says. 

Niall hesitates, not really wanting to sit at his desk or get back into bed with Zayn. 

Zayn picks at the tab holding the container closed, the styrofoam creaking under his fingers. 

Niall sighs and grabs the chair at Zayn’s desk before sitting. 

            “So,” he sighs, “are we going to talk about this?” 

            “Not really good at talking,” Zayn tells him, picking at the styrofoam again. 

            “I noticed,” Niall huffs. 

            “I like sketching you,” Zayn says after a moment.  “You know you’re good looking.  Your mouth is nice and so are your hands.” 

Niall can’t help a quick laugh at that. 

            “I know _I’m_ good looking?  Mate, have you got a mirror?” 

Zayn doesn’t answer though, looking down to his lap and picking at the styrofoam again. 

            “So we’re attracted to each other,” Zayn says, rather bold for the conversation so far.  His eyes flick up and back down.  “But I drive you crazy.” 

 

Niall’s jaw flaps open. 

He closes it and opens it again. 

            “Um,” he manages. 

            “Yeah,” Zayn says.  He picks at the flap again. 

            “You really aren’t good at talking,” Niall agrees, laughing shortly. 

Zayn may or may not be blushing low on his throat.   
Niall can’t tell with his head ducked the way it is. 

“So we have different sleeping habits,” Niall continues.  “So what?” 

            “Makes more sense for me to room with Lou,” Zayn says, “and Liam with you.” 

            “And then we never see each other.” 

            “Yeah well Lou kicked me out.  Says I’m too mopey and I’m pretty sure he wants to shag Liam anyway.” 

            “Oh,” Niall says, not ready for the quick pang of hurt. 

Zayn sneaks another glance. 

“So you’re just back because Louis kicked you out,” Niall sighs. 

Zayn sighs too.   
He finally sets his dinner aside, untouched. 

            “Things would be so much easier if we didn’t have to talk.” 

Niall smiles and tries for a gentle tone. 

            “Not a mind reader, mate.” 

 

            “It’s not gonna work,” Zayn says.  “We’re just gonna end up fighting.  And it’s not like Liam and I can keep switching.” 

            “So we’re just gonna acknowledge that we’re attracted to each other and want to be with each other and not do anything about it?” 

Zayn lifted a shoulder and let it drop. 

Niall inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re going to drive each other crazy either way,” he says. 

Zayn smiles at that, meeting his eyes again. 

            “Yeah?” 

            “I wish I had some nice poetic way of saying it might not work but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try but I don’t really.  It might not work.  Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.” 

Zayn smiles a bit again. 

            “I think I like you,” he says slowly. 

Something expands in Niall’s chest at that. 

            “I think I like you too.” 

            “Okay,” Zayn says. 

            “See, talking is good,” Niall says, laughing. 

            “It’s terrible,” Zayn argues, grinning.  “Agonizing.” 

            “Worth it, I hope.” 

            “Maybe,” Zayn says, “yeah.”

 

            “You coming back to bed?” 

Here Niall sighs. 

            “I should probably get some work done.”

            “Tomorrow,” Zayn says. 

Niall debates, looking at him.   
He’s still quite sleep rumpled and cute.   
Taking the night off sounds sort of nice too. 

            “Alright,” he says, “take me to bed.” 

Zayn accepts it for the challenge it is, pushing to his feet and taking two steps forward until there’s hardly any distance between them.  

He hauls Niall up, Niall breaking down into cackling laughter immediately. 

Zayn’s laughing too, dropping him down on his bed and following close behind. 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Niall says, face flushing at how close they are. 

            “Mmhm,” Zayn agrees easily.  “Sometimes.”    

He leans closer, close enough that Niall’s breath catches. 

Their lips connect softly, so little space between them it could have been an accident. 

“Okay?” 

Niall laughs again, tracing a fingertip over one of Zayn’s knuckles. 

            “I’ll let you know if it’s not and you do the same.” 

            “Deal,” Zayn says, turning his wrist to catch Niall’s hand. 

 

            “And when do I get to see these sketches?” 

Zayn buries his smile in Niall’s chest. 

            “Tomorrow,” he mumbles against Niall’s collarbones. 

            “Deal,” Niall agrees, laughing again. 


End file.
